Charlie Panther
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Now everyone knows that being a human can be quite hard. But have you always wondered what life would be like as a furry? Well this story will show that sometimes life being a furry can be quite unpredictable.
1. Chapter 1

The Truth About Furries

Honestly whenever you would see people in animal costumes you would think that their weird and also you don't know what to say about that at all.

But in reality they're not all that bad because sure they may wear those costumes but they're actually expressing themselves.

Oh and most humans can be antisocial without their suits and that's fine because at least they know they're nothing without their suits.

Now when they do have their fur suits they know they don't have to worry about what other people have to say.

And since there's a whole community of furries so that person knows that they're being supported by the right people who are also furries.

So basically the truth is being a furry isn't all that bad.

Sure it may be weird to some people but for those who do it for a living then they don't see what's wrong with being a furry.

Now for me well when I announced that I would become a furry, well I really didn't know what I was thinking.

I mean I guess I didn't know what I would be doing for a living.

Of course I knew having a fursuit wasn't going to happen.

But instead I used that cash for education so in hindsight it could've been a whole lot different.

Yes i'm a furry but I decided not to do a fursuit yet because I just don't think it'll be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Charlie

Now with that said allow me to introduce myself.

I'm Charlie Panther and i'm a panther furry.

I'm a male black panther who walks and talks normally and also I have blue eyes.

Now clothes wise well I prefer to wear a large t shirt and either shorts for the summer and pants for the fall and winter. As for Spring, well it really depends on weather.

Oh and before I forget I also have autism which has been with me since day one. But that's okay because no one has to be normal.

I'm 20 and personality wise i'm creative, has a good imagination, kind, good hearted, sees the good inside of almost every furry, and I always find a creative solution to a problem.

So basically i'm a good furry who believes that as long as furries live in peace then that's fine with me.

Now some of you are thinking why I decided to tell you this story again.

Well it's not because I hated the old version.

No actually there's a good reason why and it's not what you think it it.


	3. Chapter 3

Telling You My Story

Now last March I told you all my story and back then I was well concerned about getting a fursuit.

But I really didn't think right about how I should address the announcement and yes I even didn't know what the hell I was thinking.

So when it was done, I then knew it could be much better.

I then got rid of it and decided to wait until the right time to do it much better.

In that time I was able to use that cash from my savings to use it for education.

Now sure it may been crazy to some but to me at least I did the right thing than rather waste it on a fursuit which might not fit me.

As for my story when the time came I decided to tell you all the real story because this time there's more to this story.


	4. Chapter 4

How It Began

Now my story began in the Furry City Hospital on January 1st, 1998.

I really didn't know much about that day other than getting my first smell of the new world.

My mom held me in her arms and I then knew she cared very much about me.

My dad also saw me and knew I was the son he's been waiting for so long.

Also my big sister was also there because she was about to become a responsible sister.

Now I really didn't know what would happen next at all because the future is quite unpredictable.

Of course my time with them wouldn't last for long and sadly me being held by my mom would be the last time I would ever see them again.

Yeah so it would be quite hard for me at first but I then knew once it happened there would be no going back.


	5. Chapter 5

Taken Away

Now if i'm to be honest I really didn't knew of was to come in my life.

It all began when while one of the nurses was looking on how the other babies were doing.

Then all of a sudden she saw that I wasn't in my crib.

So she then informed security about it and the next thing you knew my parents were scared to death that I was gone.

The security then went after them and as it turns out it was a couple who wanted me as their son.

Of course what they didn't know was that something would save me and be there for me.

Thankfully my parents are able to save me but sadly my time with them wouldn't last for long.

Just then the car that we were in struck a tree so hard that my parents and my sister died that night.

Now I was just new to the world so I really didn't know what really happened.

Just then a large blue dragon came and saw what happened to my parents.

She then saw me for the first time and she knew I had no one else so she then took me away from my old home.

From that point forward I knew that once this happened there really was no going back.

And for me sure I may have lost my parents and my sister but in the process I get a family that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

Life With Tulip

And so now that I was with Tulip, I knew that since my parents and big sister died in the tragic car crash after saving me from the two other parents.

So i'm forever grateful for them even if I won't be seeing them ever again.

Of course I really didn't know why Tulip took me away but i'm pretty sure she wanted to be my parent.

So at least back then I knew she would care about me.

Now when I was with her she wasn't so bad because she's after all an 800 year old dragon who cares.

At least I was with the right one.

She was to me like my mom and I was fine with that since she would always be there for me.

What I didn't know was that she would help me walk for the first time and it was quite a miracle when I finally walked for the first time ever.

So at that point I knew she was what I really needed: a mom that cared.

Of course I knew that my time with her wouldn't last forever but at least it was worth it while it lasted.

So when my 6th birthday came, she then told me that I will now be living with Tatiana for the next 6 years.

Now I didn't know it yet but Tatiana would help me with my pain and that I would forever be grateful for.

And trust me that was where I would embrace my pain from the past.


	7. Chapter 7

Life With Tatiana

Once I was there, I knew this was going to be quite interesting indeed.

She then came to see me and said politely "come in" so I did and from that point forward I knew she would help me with my pain from the car crash.

But I didn't know it yet.

So once I was with her, the first thing we worked on was my swimming and no i've never started swimming before so I knew this was something I needed to learn.

Thankfully she was amazing when it came to swimming because I knew she was the right teacher for me when it came to swimming.

The next thing you knew we enjoyed life together and I knew she wanted to talk to me about my parents and my big sister.

But she decided to wait because she was worried I would be either offended or upset.

In her defense sure she didn't want to make me upset but at least she was doing the right thing.

So when I was 11, it was clear that the time was right and I didn't know it yet but I was about to confront my past.

When me and her were together, she then couldn't take it anymore so she decided to show me a picture of my old family before they died.

At first I didn't know why she would give me this picture.

But she then told me "Charlie if your parents and your big sister were here today you would've been just fine with them. But they'll always be proud of you."

I then got a bit emotional because I didn't know what to say.

She then hugged me and I embraced it because it was clear she was showing me that life isn't always perfect.

Also from that point forward I embraced my pain and I know not all furries would but I somehow got used to it.

Then by the next year I learned that I would be with Mittens and I was fine with that since now that I know that my parents and big sister will always be proud of me.


	8. Chapter 8

Life With Mittens

So when I was finally able to be with Mittens, I then knew he was one cool cat.

After all he's the inspiration for life being one big adventure.

Honestly i'm so glad I was with him because sure it was weird to be with a cat furry to some.

But to me it wasn't so bad actually because he was the kind of brother I did need.

Now since I would be spending two years with him then I knew life was going to be just fine.

So when I learned that I would be with Charizette it was all finally starting to make sense.

At least I knew since I was going to be with them at least thye mattered to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Life With Charizette

While I was walking, it started to rain and I forgot to get an umbrella.

So I decided to stay in a nearby cave for the night and man I was wet.

I was soaking wet and I had to find a way to dry off.

But then I saw a fire and a tail so I decided to see where it would lead to.

Once I saw where it came from I couldn't believe it at all.

It was a Charizard but female and also my sister so it was clear that she was waiting for me after all.

So since I was in the cave, I then went to sleep while Charizette was making sure I was okay.

Once the next day we then came out of the cave and man it was actually a nice day.

But before we could continue on she then told me to sit on her lap just because she wanted to see if i'm okay.

So I did go on her lap and thankfully she knew I was okay.

Now since I was with her, I knew she would be helping me with life.

And since she seems to like me then I knew she wasn't being rude but rather just being there for me.

Oh and when night would come she would sleep with me and no I don't think that's weird at all.

Since I would be spending 4 years with her I would make sure our time together would be perfect.

And thankfully during then we had a lot of fun together and honestly I was so glad she was like that.

So when it came time for me to be with Titan, it was all finally starting to make sense after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Life With Titan

So when it came time for me, I then went off to go be with Titan.

Now when I did see him for the first time ever, I then knew this wasn't an ordinary furry.

He's a literal kaiji and man i've never seen something like him ever.

When he did see me, he then said "Well Well if it isn't Charlie my adopted son."

"Wait what do you mean?" I then asked him

"Oh I see you never knew about this but after your parents and big sister died Tulip Tatiana Mittens Charizette and me decided to take care of you." he then replied

"But why me?" I then asked

"Charlie you have your family's imagination and your family's also dream a lot. So we wanted to help you discover what you can truly do in life." he then replied

And so it was now clear to me that Tulip was my mom Mittens was by big brother and Tatiana and Charizette were my sisters and Titan was my dad.

Now I wasn't mad but rather thankful because at least they were there for me.

So when he said that to me I knew Tulip wasn't kidnapping me but rather raise me like I was one of her own.

Man now that I said that honestly i'm kinda glad i'm still alive because if it wasn't for them then I wouldn't be here right now.

Let's just say they mean that much to me.

Of course I knew my time with them was going to end but at least I knew they helped me discover that life can be one big adventure.


	11. Chapter 11

Saying Goodbye To Them

When my 20th birthday came, Titan was able to get the other 4 together for this very special moment.

Now since i've been with them for 19 years, I knew since this was it they would make sure to make it the one i'll never forget.

So when the party did begin, the cake they got is not that bad because it was white and that was fine with me.

They would talk about the good times that we had together and also they would say that they're proud of me for embracing my pain.

Tulip then said that raising me was a good idea and one she'll won't regret about for a long time.

They all said that I mattered to them and that they're proud of how far i've come in life.

We would enjoy the rest of the night enjoying the starry sky and man it was clear i'm going to miss these guys.

Once the next morning came, it was well quite an emotional moment because it was going to be tough to leave them.

But they will always be with me in my heart and my spirit and I will always be thankful for them helping me with life.

So when I left I waved them goodbye for the last time and i'll never forget their impact on my life.

And yes they mean that much to me.


	12. Chapter 12

Going WIth The Cops

While I was walking, some cops were actually waiting for me and thankfully I wasn't in trouble.

Apparently they were here for me because ever since the tragic car crash they wanted to make sure I would get to Furry City safely without any trouble.

So I did get into the cop car without any problems and thankfully the cops weren't mean about it at all.

Once I was in the cop car it then went to it's destination: Furry City.

So I knew from that point forward life was about to be quite interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome To Furry City

When we did arrive in Furry City, I then knew this place was quite unexpected.

After all the city is just like a big human city but for furries and yes it was quite the place to be.

While I was in the car, I knew that since this place will be my new home i'll definitely get used to it indeed.

I also knew that this place was actually not that bad and I mean it because this place was where my parents used to be.

So I knew that since i'm here I might as well get ready for what comes next here.


	14. Chapter 14

The Talk With Detective Robinson

The car then went to a strange building and the next thing I knew I was in a room with a see through mirror.

Then came Detective Robinson who was in charge of my missing case.

Now in the old story it was Detective Gibson but he never came to my case but instead Detective Robinson took over and he's one of my parents' close friends.

And he heard about what had happened to me and was glad I was still alive.

"So Charlie are you okay?" he then asked me

"Yes i'm fine." I then replied

"Good. So it says right here you were raised by Tulip Tatiana Mittens Charizette and Titan?" he then asked me

"Yes I was." I then replied

"I was wondering because I really haven't seen you since the tragic car crash and i'm glad they were the ones that looked after you. So now that you're here, I was hoping you would be ready to live here in Furry City." he then replied

"Why sure because i'm ready to be here." I then said

"Good because I was hoping you would say that." he then replied

And so with that taken care of I then knew that whoever I was going to be with at least I knew it wouldn't be so bad.


	15. Chapter 15

Meet Landis

Once I was done with Detective Robinson, he then lead to wh would be with me.

And when I saw him I knew this was going to be quite interesting.

That one would be Landis and he's a 4 time FWL Men's Tag Team Champion.

And he actually was once the FWL Men's Champion before an injury ended his career.

So ever since then he's been helping another fighter which i'll get into later.

Once he saw me he then gave me a bear hug and I embraced it because since I would be with him he did care.

We then headed back to his place and well we were both tired from quite a long day.

So we went to bed and boy going to bed for the first time in a real bed was quite interesting because i've never been in a bed before.

But I did get used to it and the next thing you knew I passed out from what a trip I went through.

I also knew that since I was with Landis life was going to be good.

Let's just say it would be quite interesting from that point forward.


	16. Chapter 16

Going To The Doctor

The next morning, Landis and I got up and at first I didn't know what we should today.

But then Landis then said "Oh Charlie actually I talked with Detective Robinson and we agreed to do a trip to the hospital because I just wanted to be sure you're okay."

"Uh okay and maybe we could go out for dinner. If your fine with that." I then said to him

"Yeah sure and maybe we'll work something out tomorrow probably." he then said to me

And so without wasting more time, we then went to the Furry City Hospital and what I didn't know was that I was about to reveal about my pain.

So once we finally made it I knew this was where it all began.

After all this was the place where I was born and usually I wouldn't worry about it but I did and since i've embraced my pain i'm no longer afraid of hiding it.

Landis then checked us in and we then waited patiently for our turn.

Once they called us, Landis would go with the doctor while I went with a therapist.

So I knew this would be quite a task but I then knew the therapist needed to know what I went through.


	17. Chapter 17

My Autism Therapy

Once I was in the therapist's office, I then took my seat and took a deep breath.

The therapist then asked me what i've been through in my life.

I then revealed about what happened after a couple almost got away with taking me away and how they saved me but then died in the tragic car crash.

And that's my regret that I wished I could've saved them while I could.

The therapist then asked what ever happened to me after that moment.

I then revealed that I was carried away by Tulip and that I spent the next 19 years with her Tatiana Mittens Charizette and Titan.

Basically they may seem like ordinary to most but to me they're the only family I had and they would help me with life.

The therapist then asked how they made a difference in my life.

Well that one isn't really hard to answer so I told the therapist about how Tatiana helped me be good with swimming and how Mittens showed me that life can be one big adventure.

The therapist then told me that my imagination and dreams are what I should be proud of.

I then knew he was right because maybe my imagination maybe the the most important part about me.

So in a way it was good to to know that for the first time since the tragic car crash.


	18. Chapter 18

Keeping Up With Landis

When I was done with the therapist I then went to go find Landis and see how he's doing.

I was able to see him and once I got to see him I then asked "Hey Landis, how did the doctor go?"

"Not bad. He said I should definitely stay retired from wrestling or else my injury could get worse." he then replied

"Oh and Landis I know I should've said this earlier but since your wrestling career ended because of an injury, i've decided that I won't do wrestling because my worry is I might end up with your injury or even worse." I then said to him

"It's really okay Charlie because no offense at least you know what you're doing and don't worry about wrestling because you're more of an imaginative person than a wrestler." he then said

"Well i'm glad you were able to understand that. So you want to do lunch?" I then said and asked him

'Yeah sure." he then replied

And so the both of us went to the cafeteria for lunch.

What Landis didn't know was that an old friend was coming to see him.

And boy it would be totally unexpected.


	19. Chapter 19

The Chat With Kazecat

When we got to the cafeteria, I then got started to get my lunch while Landis would go find us a table.

While he saw a table he then saw his old friend Kazecat his old tag team partner.

"Landis how the hell are you?" he then asked"

"Uh i'm fine. Why are you here? Is it because your mad that I left the FWL because of my injury?" he then replied and asked

"No because I knew you weren't going to last long and it's okay if you left because no offense it would've been a whole lot worse if you stayed." he then replied

"So what brings you here?" he then asked

"Well I just wanted to see how you were doing that's all. Oh and are you going to Tyson's big match soon?" he then asked back

"I'm going to it's just i've been busy with Charlie lately and I just want to be there for him." he then replied

"Wait that kid Robinson was talking about?" he then asked

"Yes that kid. Don't believe me then look for yourself." he then replied

And he then saw me and knew Landis wasn't kidding at all.

"Wow so that him huh?" he then asked him

"Yep and he just got done with the therapist." he then replied

"Man I heard that he has pain from the past but instead of hiding it he embraces his pain huh?" he then asked

"That's right." he then replied

"Man no one here ever embraces their pain but he might be one hell of a good example to not hide from your pain." he then replied

"Yep." he then said

"So the match is coming up it'll be Tyson vs Jumbo for the FWL Men's Championship and get this it'll decide the fate of Jumbo's career." he then said

"Oh really? I meant to talk to Tyson about the match but how's has he been?" he then asked

"He's been doing okay and I told him about what you've been doing with Charlie and get this he wants Charlie as part of Big Paws Entertainment." he then replied

"Oh yeah he'll be perfect indeed." he then said

"Yeah I bet he will. Well I better get going because I have to go to an appointment with Troy Jazz." he then said

"Oh well thanks for the chat and i'll definitely tell Charlie about Big Paws Entertainment." he then said

And so Kaze left before I could get to the table.

But I knew from that chat I knew Landis might have a plan for me in the future.

We then got done with the cafeteria and we then enjoyed a night out i'll never forget.


	20. Chapter 20

A Night Out

And so with the hospital all done me and Landis went to have dinner together.

So once we were able to have dinner, Landis then said "Ok so Charlie I was wondering."

"What's up Landis?" I then asked

"I was thinking that since we had a crazy day at the hospital maybe you and I should have a day together because I feel like I need to get to know you if you don't mind." he then said

"Yeah sure." I then said to him

And so we already planned the next day and honestly that's totally fine with me.

We then enjoyed the rest of the night by relaxing and enjoying life.

Let's just say it was quite a night.


	21. Chapter 21

A Day With Landis

And so when the next day came me and Landis got ready and we headed to park to enjoy life and also relax.

Once we were there we then layed on the soft grass and saw the clouds.

While we were seeing the clouds, Landis then said "So Charlie yesterday my old friend and former tag team partner Kazecat was talking about how you make a difference for Big Paws Entertainment."

"Uh what do you mean?" I then asked him

"Well i'm glad you asked because Big Paws Entertainment is Tyson's company and he was hoping that you could join the team. If that's fine with you." he then replied

"Yeah sure because I knew he might need me." he then said

"Oh and the FWL event known as Night Of Champions will be here in a few days so i'm sure Tyson will definitely need you." he then said to me

"So will we been in the crowd or somewhere else?" I then asked him

"Actually we'll be in a special away from the crowd noise." he then replied

"Well that'll work for me." I then said

And so we enjoyed the rest of the day relaxing and enjoying life.

Man if i'm going to be honest doing this won't be such a bad idea after all.


	22. Chapter 22

Meet Tyson And Friends

By the next day it was clear that Landis wanted to introduce me to the gang.

Once I was able to see them for the first time, I then knew they were the friends that Tyson has and man that's a lot of friends.

So in case you were wondering who's who in the gang they're:

Tyson the leader

Banga Bear his best friend

Gillpanda his wife

Mallory Blucoon a loyal friend

Inktail the plushie of the gang

Warren the smart one

Oliver also a loyal friend

Julian Hippo the supporter of Tyson

Of course Landis his training man

And now me Charlie Panther the imaginative and creative one of the gang.

So since I was now with them I then knew for the first time in my life I finally have the one thing i've been missing: friends.

Let's just say it was about time.


	23. Chapter 23

Training With Tyson

The next thing I knew I was training with Tyson before his big match against Jumbo.

Now I know I should've said this earlier but i'm actually skinny and do work out once a work.

Oh and I also have an easy diet so yeah I know it may seem crazy to most but to me i'm fine with that.

The others were quite surprised by the way I was able to keep up with Tyson.

So it was clear to Landis that he made the right choice to let me be as a part of the gang.

Man if i'm going to be honest being a part of the team really did show that life was about to get a whole lot better.


	24. Chapter 24

Getting Ready

When the night of Night Of Champions came, me and Landis made sure we were all set.

I made sure to be the readiest that i've ever been.

Now since it's been a few days since i've come to Furry City and already i'm into Tyson's Circle Of Friends.

So yeah let's just say it's amazing on how a few days in your new home can really change so fast.

Anyway once we're all set then we then left for the arena.

And the next thing I knew this was going to be quite the night i'll never forget.


	25. Chapter 25

Encouraging Tyson

Once we made it to the arena, we then headed to the locker room to where Tyson was.

Now we came an hour or two before the event started so we decided to wait until it started.

But in the meantime we chilled and waited patiently for when the time came.

When we then near an hour left before the show began Tyson needed motivation.

The others were proud of how far he's come for this.

Landis even knew even if he doesn't win the match then they'll always be proud of him no matter what.

When my turn came I then said "Tyson I know this may seem crazy but no matter what i'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Charlie." he then replied

And so while he got ready me and the others went to the special room Landis was talking about.

Man from the way the room is set then I knew Landis was right.

What would happen next i'll never forget it at all.


	26. Chapter 26

Let Get Ready To Rumble

And so once the crowd was set, the show was about to begin.

Now the first match was actually for the FWL Women's championship.

And it was Kiyah The Destroyer against Bertha Hippo and man now that's one hell of a way to say it.

Anyway once the ringside bell rang, the match was about to begin and sure it may not be as important as the main event.

But man it was quite a match to watch.

It all began when Kiyah try to strike first but she missed and Bertha struck her.

Now in case you were wondering about this match well from what i've heard Kiyah won Bertha's title in a previous FWL event so Bertha wants her title back.

So that's the reason why this match is happening.

Just as it seemed that Bertha would win easily Kiyah struck her and if she pinned her she would've retained her title.

But at the 2 and a half mark Bertha kicks out and the crowd couldn't believe that she was still in it.

And even Kiyah couldn't believe it because she wanted to show Bertha who's the pro.

Then all of a sudden Bertha takes Kiyah out with a butt slam and the next thing you knew she would become the new FWL Women's Champion.

Let's just say that match was totally worth the wait.

But the match me and all of Furry City has been waiting for is the main event between Tyson and Jumbo for the FWL Men's Championship.


	27. Chapter 27

Tyson V.S. Jumbo

Just then when the time came the main event of the evening was about to begin.

First Tyson came out and the crowd cheered for him because they want him to win this match.

Once he entered the ring, he then knew this was a dream he's been waiting for so long.

Because he came into the FWL Tournament as an underdog and most folks would think he wouldn't make it to this night.

But he proved them wrong and was able to take care of his opponents without any trouble.

So when Jumbo came in the current champion the crowd booed at him because they really hated how he won the FWL Men's Championship.

After all Landis used to be the champion but as mentioned earlier he had to retire.

So a tournament was held to see who would be the new champion.

And somehow Jumbo won and hasn't lost the title since then so Troy Jazz decided that if he doesn't lose that title then he'll lose that title.

So Jumbo then decided to go ahead with his match because he just would make this: if he loses he leaves FWL for good.

Let's just say it was going to be quite the match to watch.

Once they were both in the ring and before the ringside bell would ring they both stared each other and boy it was quite crazy to think Tyson would have the guts to face him.

When the ringside bell did ring, the match was about to begin and what would happen would be quite amazing.

It all began when they both circled each other and then Jumbo tried to strike but Tyson quickly avoided it.

Now you would think by now Jumbo would be able to win this match so easily.

But Tyson never gave up and kept fighting and Jumbo was starting to get tired and wasn't able to keep up with Tyson.

So he tries to do his finishing move but suddenly Tyson avoids it and gives him the Ultra Power Bomb.

The next thing you knew with the 1 2 and 3 Tyson became the new FWL Men's Champion.

Me and the others cheered on him because it was the most amazing moment i've ever seen.

Oh and the next thing I knew that now that he was champion life for me and them was about to get a whole lot better.


	28. Chapter 28

The After Party

Once the fight was over, we then went to the after party to celebrate to win.

The place was packed with fans proud of Tyson for doing the right thing.

By winning the title Tyson proved that sometimes an underdog story is definitely worth it.

When I was able to see Tyson, he then grabbed me with his arms and hugged me.

So it was clear that he was glad that I came to his match.

We then enjoyed the party the right way.

Let's just say it was quite the party.


	29. Chapter 29

What Comes Next

So that concludes my story for now but I know that this isn't perfect.

Hell even I admit that this isn't perfect either but i'll be back for my next adventure.

Now when I really don't know when but in the future and by then you'll know what will happen next in my life.

But until then this is Charlie Panther signing out.

THE END


	30. Chapter 30

Which Furry Belongs To Who

Now most of these characters I don't own.

They belong to these following:

Charlie Panther Detective Robinson belongs to me

Tyson belongs to grizzlybane

Banga Bear belongs to bangabear

Gill and Mallory Blucoon belong to Gillpanda

Oliver belongs to oliver

Warren belongs to mitchjay mitchjay

Inktail belongs to Inktail

Julian Hippo Bertha Hippo Jumbo and Kaze belongs to Kazecat

And finally Tulip Tatiana Mittens Charizette Titan and Kiyah belong to robthehoopedchimunk


End file.
